


Name

by purplekitte



Category: Bleach
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon wants acknowledgement from Isshin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Bleach not mine.

The mod-soul considered. Ichigo's father had never called him "Ichigo". He usually called Ichigo "delinquent, ungrateful son" anyway. Kon tried to remember if Isshin had ever called him that.

Son. Urahara was probably the one who was responsible for his creation. It was understandable, wasn't it, to want to be accepted by Ichigo's family, though. Okay, Ichigo's father. He was acquainted enough with Ichigo's sisters.

Isshin did not seem terribly surprised to find an orange-haired boy, rather than one of his daughters, playing with a lion plushie on the floor of his room.

"Kaizou Konpaku."

"I know what you are."

"No." He gazed back at the lion and moved around its limbs a bit, seeming a rather clumsy at moving it from the outside. "Who. My name. Kon."

"Ah. What… do you want?"

Kon held perfectly still. "I…"

Isshin drop-kicked him into the wall with a resounding crash. "Go down stairs and help your sisters with dinner, you ungrateful son!"

Kon seemed to forget what body he was in, and that the person he was leaping at wasn't Neesan, and made a very silly sight of himself hugging Isshin between dodging kicks, before running down the stairs on all fours.


End file.
